User blog:StorocnekXx/Kulivian, the Angel of Hell
Okay, i want to give it a try aswell. I want to introduce my Champion-Concept of "Kulivian, the Angel of Hell". I'd say he's a melee Support/Bruiser-Champ. So he is either playable on bot or on top. He is kind of hybrid and he fit's the role, i want to see a champ in. So i thought i'd share it with you and i'd be happy if you'd also give some thoughts about it. Please, do not mind the numbers that hard. The cooldowns may be stupid, so may be the ranges, manacosts and maybe even the ratios or basedamages. Please happen to have a closer look at the Spells itself. (and if there are mistakes in terms of language, please keep in mind that english is not my first language. Thank you!) Have fun with my Champion! :) }} }} Kulivian calls upon heaven to create a circle of healing energy, healing allied champions, who walk in it once and afterwards every second being inside the circle. Lasts up to 5 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 500 |leveling = |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Kulivian creates a magic circle on the ground, silencing every enemy who walks into it once for 1 second and dealing magic damage once when they enter and attack damage when they are leaving it. *'Diameter of AoE:' 450 |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Kulivian can call down a Shield from the Angels to protect an allied Champion or himself for 5 Seconds. If the shield breaks within these 5 seconds, all allies close to the shielded champion recieve a smaller Shield aswell. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Kulivian is able to blast a target with a powerfull ball of Energy dealing magic damage. If the target does not die in case of this effect, the ball expolodes, dealing normal damage to surrounding enemy targets, but not to the maintarget. |leveling = 150 (estimate) |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=500 }} }} The light shines bright on an area on the ground. Whenever an allied Champion touches it, he or she gets additional armor, magic resist and movementspeed for 3 seconds. *'Diameter of AoE:' 1000 |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Kulivian marks an allied Champion or himself with two Disturbing Marks. Whenever the targeted Champion receives a crowd control effect like stun, snare, root or slow, which is controlled by a champion, this champion gets exactly the same type of crowd control with exactly the same effect, which consumes one mark. The marks last until both consumed or 5 seconds. *'Cooldown: 22 / 20 / 28 / 16 / 14' |range=1000 (estimate) }} }} Kulivian strengthens his mind, gaining 50% attackspeed and is able to stay either in the heaven or the hell form for 10 seconds after this ability was activated, depending on which form he is, while casting this ability. Depending on which form he is in, he gets additional effects, which occurs, if he activated this ability again within this time. *'No cost' |cooldown= 60 / 50 / 40 }} Heaven Form: Kulivian sends out a skillshot ball of pure light energy, which immediately heals all allied champions affected by the light and himself. |leveling = |cooldown= / |cost= |costtype=mana |range=2500 }} Hell Form: A wall of darkness is raising up at a targeted location and rapidly moves towards Kulivian. If the wall passes through enemy Champions, this Champions will be knocked up in the air. Every of these Champions will then receive physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown= / |cost= |costtype=mana |range=500 }} }} Category:Custom champions